La Última Batalla
by Blackneko666
Summary: Tras la feroz batalla presentada contra el Kishin, los héroes regresan triunfantes, pero con nuevas dudas en sus corazones. ¿Puede una resonancia de almas cambiar los sentimientos de una chica hacia su compañero?


La última misión.

Regresaron triunfantes. Por fin, tras la larga lucha contra el demonio Kishin y tras haber derrotado de una vez por todas a Medusa… los héroes del Shibusen regresaron con las ropas hechas jirones, el cuerpo dolorido y magullado pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Shinigami sama salió a recibirlos en persona, tras recuperarse él mismo tras su intervención en el combate. Los felicitó a los ocho y ofreció de nuevo un lugar en el Shibusen a Chrona, ahora libre de las cadenas que la ataban a Medusa. Ella aceptó con lágrimas en los ojos. Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star y las gemelas Thompson tuvieron que pasar largo tiempo en la enfermería, pues recibieron heridas graves en el combate. Maka iba a verlos todos los días, pero, por alguna broma del destino, nunca coincidía con Soul (al menos no cuando estaba consciente). Pasaba las tardes charlando con Tsubaki y con las gemelas, y cuando se retiraba para descansar pensaba en su compañero, en cómo se encontraría y, sobre todo, en lo que ocurrió durante su combate con Medusa, y en cómo Soul y ella habían sincronizado sus almas de tal manera que parecían uno solo, y en cómo la invadió aquella sensación cálida y misteriosa que venía del alma de su compañero cuando se agarraron de las manos y combinaron su fuerza para matar de una vez por todas a la bruja. También se le grabó a fuego la mirada larga que se dirigieron tras eliminar la resonancia de almas, cómo se sintieron tras haber compartido un cuerpo, una mente, un alma; ese fuego que aun estaba dentro de ellos cuando se miraron.

Maka dudaba de que Soul recordara esa sensación, ni siquiera estaba segura de si habría notado esa conexión especial que los había unido. Su corazón se aceleró y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. No sabía que le pasaba, pero tenía que ver con Soul y con todo lo que habían experimentado juntos esa vez.

Al cabo de unas semanas, Maka volvió a la enfermería, pero su compañero no estaba. La enfermera le dijo que ya le habían dado el alta y se había ido esa misma mañana. La chica se quedó decepcionada; ansiaba verle para ver cómo estaba. Caminó por los pasillos del Shibusen pero el chico del pelo blanco no aparecía por ningún lado. Derrotada, Maka se encaminó hacia el balcón más alto del Shibusen, donde tiempo atrás había tenido una charla profunda con Tsubaki. Se sentó en el bordillo y contempló el cielo, coronado por el ardiente Sol, con su sonrisa siempre pintada en el rostro. De pronto, algo la sobresaltó; unos matorrales se movieron detrás de ella y se volvió dispuesta a atacar justo cuando Soul emergió de entre los arbustos con sus ojos rojos brillando y una media sonrisa burlona en su rostro. La chica se quedó quieta, sin saber que hacer mientras Soul le revolvía el flequillo. La chica se rebeló y le chilló, diciéndole lo tonto que era y el susto tan grande que le había dado. Soul se rió y ella, sin apenas pensar en lo que hacía, le confesó lo preocupada que había estado por él. El chico se la quedó mirando con dulzura. Se aproximó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos estrechándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Maka sintió el rubor de nuevo en su cara (¿por qué diantres? ¡sólo es Soul!) mientras le sentía tan cerca de ella: su olor, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, era tan consciente de lo cerca que estaban que parecía que le iba a estallar el pecho de lo rápido que le martilleaba el corazón. Se separaron después de unos minutos de contacto y se miraron. Él se dio cuenta del rubor de la chica y la señaló burlón. Ella se enfureció y le gritó, mientras Soul se reía.

Finalmente Maka se abalanzó sobre él para arrearle un Maka Chop con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, y por primera vez en su vida, él la paró en seco cogiéndola de las muñecas, la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su pecho. Se miraron conscientes de la poca distancia que separaba sus rostros y con el rubor tiñéndolos lentamente. Con lentitud, la mano del chico se posó tras la cabeza de Maka, la cual dio un respingo sin dejar de mirarle y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente y, sin apenas darse cuenta, sus labios se juntaron en un beso. Sus corazones parecieron sincronizarse de nuevo mientras sus labios se acariciaban mutuamente. Tras permanecer así durante un rato, Soul se separó de ella levemente, le puso la mano en la mejilla y le susurró:

Por fin, ya era hora, no podría haberme aguantado más tiempo ¿sabes?

Ella le miró incrédula.

Por… ¿por qué Soul?

Porque tú eres la única que ha permanecido a mi lado.

El chico sonrió con dulzura y volvió a acariciar sus labios con los suyos. La chica le echó los brazos al cuello y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación tan agradable que venía de la persona más insospechada. Soul Eater. Su compañero. Su amigo. Su amor.


End file.
